starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
High templar
High templar are protoss warriors that use powerful psionic powers to support other protoss forces. Overview ]] High templar are the most honored and respected members of the protoss race.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void''. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 They are veteran Templar who forgo the rage and traditional forms of combat common to zealots in order to better develop their psionic powers into potent tools and weapons.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Abilities High templar rely on control and stoicism, as opposed to the battle rage called upon by zealots and archons.2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 Although they are equipped with light armor suitsBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 and sometimes through them, psionic blades,Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. use of these weapons is regarded as a last resort for a high templar, as they focus on psionic rather than physical mastery.2015-04-09, High Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 High templar also calibrate and infuse the crystal matrices that are attached to power suits.2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 Psionic Powers High templar use the archives to directly commune with their ancient ancestors and thereby gain knowledge inaccessible to ordinary warriors. They may also wear amulets carved from khaydarin crystals to improve their connection with the Khala and thus channel their psionic abilities with greater efficiency. High templar have been observed to levitate while in battle, and move at great speed across the battlefield. The training high templar undergo amplifies their psionic powers to such a degree that they are capable of disrupting the physical world around them. Those treading the path of the Khala are taught to close their minds to the outside world. For powerful psychics like the protoss this may produce psychic ripples that are harmful to other life forms. High templar are trained to focus these ripples into terrible storms of psychic energy that can rip the minds, bodies, and machines of their enemies to shreds. High templar have also demonstrated the ability to use their psionic powers in the form of a standard ranged attack, such as psionic bolts, and a short-range lightning-like attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Unity. (in English). 2015. A more subtle power is the ability for high templar to create illusory duplicates of other objects. While these phantoms have no substance and cannot affect the material world, they are useful to confuse and divert the attention of the protoss' enemies in battle. High templar are deeply attuned to the energy flows that surround them. By means of their formidable psionic ability, these warriors can grasp the energy currents present in beings or machines, and drain them through a violent chain reaction. This backlash may cause grievous wounds to living beings, or massive structural damage to machines. If the target happens to bristle with energy, the powerful psionic feedback may destroy it outright. At one time, high templar merged with another high templar to form an archon, thus sacrificing themselves to complete the Warrior Path and attain legendary status within the archives. After the Brood War, high templar could achieve this by sacrificing themselves, merging with another high templar, or with a Dark Templar.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. History In the days of the Golden Age of Expansion, attempts were made to train high templars in the way of hand-to-hand psionic blade combat. However, at the advice of Grand Preserver Rohana, these attempts were halted, in favor of keeping the more traditional and focused split between the psi blade wielding zealots and the psionic power wielding high templar.Brooks, Robert. "It Will End in Fire." (Nov 3, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: It Will End in Fire Accessed 2015-11-03. During the End War in 2506, all high templar were forced to cut their nerve chords and sever themselves from the Khala or fall to Amon's corruption, a loss that was not easily borne.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. In spite of this, in their race's darkest hour they continued to hone their abilities, enhancing the power of their psionic storms and learning how to channel their power into the plasma shields of their allies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. After extensive experimentation, the Purifiers perfected AI warriors that possess the same distinctive abilities as high templar in the Daelaam. Hierarch Artanis himself is said to have been impressed with their design. In the aftermath of the End War, many Shelak Tribe high templar wore ancient armor to venerate the role of Khas in uniting the Templar, signaling a cultural shift to artistically move toward the protoss' past. By moving toward their past, they hoped to quiet their fears about the protoss's troubled future.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Other Information Another change brought on by the Brood War was the role of high templar politically. Previously, political decisions had been left to the Judicator Caste. With the destruction of the Conclave however and the disbanding of the Judicator,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. high templar have been able to take on the role of teachers and leaders of their people. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: High templar (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft High Templar Quotations StarCraft: Ghost with a high templar in the background]] The high templar was set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. It had the ability to summon reinforcements.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: High templar (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations Known High Templar Famous High Templar *Adun *Artanis *Karass *Tassadar Other High Templar *Aedus (Turned into an archon with Xerxes). *Aldrion *Erekul *Garius *Heiberg the Heretic (mercenary leader) *High Templar Hero *Ketalis *Koronis *Lekila (formerly) *Master of the Tribunal *Mess'Ta *Muadun *Naganis *Oong *Rassidan *Rihod (formerly) *Telbrus *Xerxes (Turned into an archon with Aedus). Other Faction variant *Ascendant (Tal'darim) *Signifier (Nerazim (cut content)) Notes The term "high templar" has occasionally been used to refer to high-ranking members of the Templar Caste who are actually zealots or dragoons. For instance, LadranixGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and Fenix have been described as "high templar".Blizzard Entertainment staff. Fenix. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-26. Additionally, Aldaris and Blackman have been portrayed as high templars in-game, when in actual fact they are/were of the Judicator Caste.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units